


Y🌸urs

by Trying_To_Be_Happy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Doujinshi, Gay, Get a Clue, M/M, Romance, flower - Freeform, flower in hair, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_To_Be_Happy/pseuds/Trying_To_Be_Happy
Summary: Zoro tries to give sanji a flower. Sanji don’t want no flower. (Or does he?) Cue zoro’ s reactionA doujinshi. No lit, it’s art.
Relationships: Mild! - Relationship, Roronoa Zoro/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Gunna post it soon, I have to use my oc. Won’t let me do photos on tablet.


	2. Cover+Info




	3. Pgs.1-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K: God what even is the anatomy  
> C: My cringy writing takes the cake. If I dont die from the rona, im bound to die from embarrassment.   
> K: 0e0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! Also, if anyone would be interested in donating.... times are hard. Commissions are open.


End file.
